brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:LegOtaku/Archive1
BOTM! *Well done, you've been elected March's Brickipedian of the Month! Feel free to place on your userpage :) 01:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the praise. --LegOtaku 18:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Excellent LegOtaku. i just wanted to let you know how excellent you have beind doing. Also congrats on the BOTM! You earned it! 9legoboy9 23:44, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Nice to hear that :D --LegOtaku 18:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'll try to fix that, Thanks--Coupon11 15:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Does it matter?--Coupon11 16:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback nomination * Hi, I was wondering whether oyu wowuld like to be nominated for rollback priveleges. You've been a hard worker over here for the past 2-3 months, and have been thinking about asking whether you wanted to be nominated for a while. Thanks, 22:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, why not. I accept. --LegOtaku 22:40, 22 April 2009 (UTC) 1989 I have the officle LEGO Collector's Guide, And it says 1989. Rollback * Hi, just wanted to let you know your rollback priveleges have been applied :) 13:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC) **Great :D --LegOtaku 14:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry i don't mean to me meen but I don't like the heading. I don't know why but some work needs to be done.--Coupon11 22:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Set infobox * Hi, I was wondering whether it would be all right for me to add the infobox colors that was already have and replace the current infobox template with the experimental one. Thanks again for making this template- it's actually what I originally wanted, but didn't think it was possible :) 06:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ** Not yet, since the other themes are not integrated into the templates and yet. When this is done, the new infobox template can be pushed into service. --LegOtaku 06:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *** Ok- thanks very much for doing that- template's looking great :) 10:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) **** I saw that when I was having a look around a couple of Bionicle pages and came across one with lowercase spelling. Honestly I don't think this is a problem as they should start with an uppercase letter anyway 10:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I'm bengining to like the heading bar. your doing an amazing job. FYI, If a set is called 0 (for ex.) the next number is not always 1. For 0 castle, the number is /(nothing!) It helps when you have the collecter's book.--Coupon11 15:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Thanks. That's no problem in the current version of the template. It doesn't automatically increment/decrement the number of the article's set any longer, but extracts the number from the pagetitles the user inserted for "before" and "after". --LegOtaku 15:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) What? I don't understand spanish, Say that in human terms!--Coupon11 18:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. My adding categorys doesn't work, can you delete unkown year for 0 Wettabix castle and 9 Universal Building Set What? So you meen the 2 befor and after, there is only one. The page before it has 1''' before and after with the old templete and the way "The Book" goes.--Coupon11 23:06, 3 May 2009 (UTC) No I did not, I did not see anything so I thought it would, I did not realy meen to add a scend image. --Coupon11 20:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) What? I don't get the set heding, I meen there can't be 2 before or 2 with the same number. Plese try to work in letters. There can't be 2 before becauce only one came before.You '''NEED the colecters book. LUGNET,PEERON,and BIRCKSET are always wrong! --Coupon11 20:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Set header * Hi, just letting you know that the set header template vote has been finished and it's to be used instead of template:reference, and I also wanted to ask you if there's any way to make a link in the template so that it doesn't display the pagename, the way you can by using the '|' sign, eg like this. I was adding the template to 3343 Star Wars 4, and had to have it display Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace instead of just Episode I: The Phantom Menace or The Phantom Menace. Thought it might be an issue for sets for Indiana Jones and Harry Potter where Indiana Jones (Theme) and Harry Potter (Theme) would always have to be shown. But apart from that, it's looking great :) 02:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ** Hey, thanks very much for adding the piping feature. I guess it could be done with redirects, but I don't know if that's the greatest solution either (because of having the "redirected from " text everytime a link's clicked). The redirects will probably have to be made though so everyone can just type it in and would be more convenient to do. Anyway, thanks again! 07:17, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Edit at Template:Minifigure/doc * Hi, sorry I'm not getting a scroll bar with , and I dont think I ever have. Is there something I need to do to my user settings to get this? 10:46, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ** Hi, thanks for showing me the image- I was able to find out it was because I use the monobook skin. So feel free to revert the edit, and I'll see what I can do about fixing the monobook coding :) 11:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) *** Thanks! Code seems to have done the trick- I'll add it to the monobook code for everyone now :) 11:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Western/Wild West * Hi, I was wondering if there was some kind of "or statement" that could be used for the set infobox color for the Western theme. It's just that it's also known as the Wild West theme, so it's possible that either of these can be put into the theme section, and while I think we should probably just have one there, it might be good to have it so that either would change the color scheme. Thanks, 01:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ** Ok thanks very much for the info- probably better to make sure everything says Western then, or I guess we could create a separate one for Wild West, but it's probably not worth the effort. Thanks again for all the work you've done here :) 23:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) My edit on the template Just about to message you. I was attempting to add a third } to it, for two reasons: # 105 Canada Post Truck needs three # There is three off the before and afters, so it seemed logical in a way to add. If you disagree (as you might) with it, i will undo the edits and make a special one for it kingcjc 16:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Could you please add the invisible things? I only can do simple templates :/ kingcjc 17:04, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::thanks :) kingcjc 09:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, on the header template, for #11 sets, how can I link to the 5 #10 sets? kingcjc 18:57, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Image * Hi, I was wondering whether you minded if I deleted File:Scrollbar-legotaku.png. Just thought it probably wasn't needed anymore since it's been fixed, but if you still want it, it's completely fine with me :) 05:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Basic/Universal/Supplemental infobox * Hi, it looks like the suggestion for the infobox with the red and white color scheme for the above themes should probably go through with a +3/0 vote count, but was unsure as to how to implement this- would infobox colors have to be implemented for each theme, or is there some way to do it for all three? (sorry this is probably like the western/wild west question, just not sure what to do for this one) Thanks, 05:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ** Ok thanks- I'll set them individually then- never thought about one theme being renominated so it would obviously be better to keep them separate as you said. I see the problem with the Basic theme though- the biggest problem I think is separating the Duplo ones and the System ones (I think 3+, 5+, 7+, etc would be all ok to just go under Basic). But I'll set the other two up, and see what can be done about the Basic problem. Thanks, 23:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *** Sorry to keep bothering you, but since Agents has reached +3/0 for it's infobox colors, I was wondering how you set the text to be white in all Agents sets (couldn't find anywhere to do this) Thanks, 23:50, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Pictures * Hi. Just a question, where did you find that picture of the prototype of 8961 Crystal Sweeper? Are there any more? 03:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ** Thanks. 22:52, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Templates * Hi, I'm not sure how I missed your template designs, so sorry for the lateness, but they look great- especially the color coded ones :) But feel free to implement either version anytime. 06:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ** IDRIVE Template has been changed- new templates are looking good :) 23:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Re: White infobox text * I think the Agents and City (choice F) are about ready to go through now for the infobox colors, so if you wanted to change the template over that would be great :) Thanks, 23:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ** Ok thank you- I'll be sure to keep an eye on it to see when it changes :) 08:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Set articles that link to nameless set numbers * Hi, I think there might be a small problem with this category- I couldn't find the next set after 4547551 anywhere (spent a while searching), so I left the field in the set header template blank, which produced this category for the article. I put something in the "after" field, and the category disappeared. So I was wondering if there was any quick way to fix this (if there isn't a quick fix, don't worry about it- it should be ok most of the time). Thanks very much, 00:13, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Welcome Back! Nice to hear from you :D Brickipedia:Brickipedian of the Month currently has 3 votes for September. Like to get your opinion. Thanks, 9legoboy9 11:42, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Lego Star Wars wiki Hello there! I don't know if you like Lego Star Wars, but the Lego Star Wars wiki needs some help. If you would consider going onto it, that would be great. many of the users are no longer on it. -user: nerfblasterpro RE: Thanks for the Effort Thanks! That means alot! But everytime I try to add a set box or edit one, it doesn't work! :( Otherwise, I definetly would! -user: nerfblasterpro Ok. I will try my best. Thanks for telling me that. And I don't think I have Javascript :(. O well. Happy editing! -user: nerfblasterpro RE: Changing the order in {set} Oh, sorry! I didn't realize I did that! Sorry! It was honestly unintentional! -user: nerfblasterpro Yeah, I understand. I'll try not to do that from now on. -user: nerfblasterpro Fixed the set. just one thing: Can I add you on my friend list? If you're not one of those "friend list" people, then that's fine. It's just my goal to get to know as many Brickipedians as I can! -user: nerfblasterpro Haha! I know what you mean! This is just mainly for Brickipedians who I know well enough, not like an average "best friend" list! :)! -user: nerfblasterpro Hi. I've nominated you for Administrator on Brickipedia:Requests for Permissions. Is that all right with you? 9legoboy9 00:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Okee That would do fine. 9legoboy9 12:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Planes in Lego This page has not been touched for a while, now. Are you still using this page? 9legoboy9 14:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) SLOW DAY! Wow! What a slow day! Noone else is even editing! :O Not even Nighthawk of Captain Rex! Nerfblasterpro 16:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) *Haha! I guess that is true! I guess it's just funny, because I've watched Lego wiki for like a year, and I've never seen something like this :) Nerfblasterpro 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Administrator * Congratulations, you're now an administrator here! Feel free to put on your userpage. If you need any help with anything, or have any suggestions about things, let me know :) 08:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming an Admin!!!!! Hope you enjoy the privilages! -Nerfblasterpro 14:35, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering On List of LEGO Space sets do you plan on doing all the themes? Or just Classic Space? If you are doing all the themes, than can I do one like that for Castle? 9legoboy9 14:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Project Thunderbolt Hi, I was wondering if you would like to join Project Thunderbolt. It is a group of people who choose a theme together, and each one works on a new set, until it is all finished. It currently only has myself in it, and needed another member. Contact me back if you want to join. 9legoboy9 16:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: New pictures for BOTM, FA * Sorry it's taken me so long to reply to this- I don't know how but I somehow missed your post about this. I think that using the golden minifigure would be much better than what we have, and good idea about using the brick for some FA templates too. I'll be happy to change these around, but if you want to feel free to do so yourself. Also was wondering would you think the whole minifig image would be best or maybe a cropped section from just from the hands up? 11:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ** New images for BOTM and nominated BOTM look great- well done :D 13:54, September 4, 2009 (UTC) *** I've converted File:Golden-minifigure.jpg to a png file to remove the white background which was surrounding the image. I was just wondering if that was ok with you using the png file on the BOTM template (I'm happy to revert it), and if so do you think the jpeg should be deleted or reverted back to the previous image (it may be worthwhile having it on the Golden minifigure keychain page) 06:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Visit the channel Visit http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:9legoboy9/Project_Thunderbolt for the stuff. It's like a talk page, but we choose a theme, than choose who is going to do the sets. It's simple. 9legoboy9 11:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if I made you join this project, and than slack off, but I really need to finish this one experiment, because when it is finished, it could be one of the most viewed pages here. I'll tell you when i'm finished, but it may take some time. 9legoboy9 15:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, then. Ok, I guess I won't do that anymore! Thanks for the Heads-up. :) -Nerfblasterpro 19:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I just hit the template under the options. I've tried cop and pasting, but it doesn't seem to work well for me. -Nerfblasterpro 19:47, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Most of the time I use it. -Nerfblasterpro 19:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Main Page/Rich Text Editor * Hi, the new main page looks amazing! I really like the color scheme, icons, header image, and having some useful links under the header image (instead of the "click for article navigation" that's outdated and not really needed). However was wondering what the "set of the moment" section was about- is this the scheme you were talking about where sets have their own "FA" criteria? If so, this probably needs to be voted in on a new forum and implemented before it's put on the main page. Also what would you think about changing the IDrive logo to this to remove the white background? And I was also thinking we could maybe make the image links to whatever they're next to as well instead of the image file? But well done with the redesign I can't wait to see it implemented :) In terms of the rich text editor, I haven't actually ever used it (I still use monobook) but if you're sure that it is the editor and not any user error or anything, we may have to think about disabling it. I'll temporarily switch to monaco sometime soon and see if I can get any similar errors too 00:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ** Feel free to go ahead an implement the main page anytime you want- can't wait to see it in use :) Good idea on decactivating the template for now though- we'd get a lot of vandalism if we left those redlinks up there. There is a page called Theme that we could probably link themes to, and I guess we could link parts to Category:Parts, but it probably deserves its own page anyway. I see what you mean about items, I can't really come up with anything better, was thinking maybe accessories, but that doesn't really cover everything in "other" 01:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) *** Great to see the main page up and running- it looks much better than the old one :) And good idea with the portals too- the collectibles and merchandise one seems to organise everything pretty well and looks nice too 02:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Code Changes * Sorry if I'm remembering this wrongly and just ignore it if I am, but I seem to recall you made some changes somewhere to improve the look of . I was just changing some articles from to when I noticed that the reference template is looking a bit strange. I guess it doesn't matter if reference looks wrong since it's being phased out, but was just wondering if you knew of any other templates/pages that may have been affected. Again, sorry if you didn't do anything related to this :) 04:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ** Ok, that's fine, was really just wondering what was going on :) 01:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Question Reply The homepage does look like your link, but it is blue for a few seconds before it loads for the first time, otherwise it is working well. -- Danjam10:18, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Question Hey, I've noticed you seem to be very familiar with wiki codes and templates, so i was wondering if you could help me. on Queen wiki, i am trying to add a "today in the past bit" to the news template (main page is locked). I was wondering, so as to not change it manually daily, if i could somehow make it so that if i put on it }}} it would on the 15th replace date with 15 (sorry if this is confusing) Kingcjc 16:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :thanks :) Kingcjc 17:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Home-page Re-vamp * Hey, new home page looks great! I love it (looks more professional). Keep it up! :) 16:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hidden Piece Count Categories * Hi, I noticed you recently made some hidden categories which use the piece count in the set infobox to make the category. For the most part, I think it's great and it's good to be able to have an automatic category like this, but there have been some errors when a non-digit character is entered to the pieces field (for example a comma or other text). It's just that the error message comes up in big red lettering, and was wondering if there was either a way for the error to not be shown, or some way to create a category to let us know that there is an error on the page. If not, that's ok- the errors are very rare (I saw one yesterday and saw one today, but that's all) so it shouldn't really be a problem :) 05:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ** Great work fixing this- it should be a big help in finding anything that's entered incorrectly, and it's good to see there are no more error messages too. Also, this isn't really related to anything, but how do you create a hidden category? Anyway thanks again for fixing the error :) 11:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) *** Thanks very much for the information, and the link to the magic words page (I've been meaning to have a look for more magic words for a while now, so thanks for the link to all of the words :) 02:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Rich Text Editor Glitches * Thanks for the examples of the errors this feature's been causing- I had no idea why recently everyone's been changing the infobox heaings around all the time and was beginning to think it was some form of vandalism :) The way I see it we can either: ** Leave it running and we can deal with the edits (which I'm against) ** Advise users to turn the RTE off ** Change the templates in such a way no errors are caused (which I'm not sure is possible) ** Disable the RTE feature, which I think is probably the best option. Although I think we should probably have a notice in the sitenotice for about three days or so to let everyone know about this. But let me know what you think is the best option (or if you have any other options), and we'll see where to go from there 00:20, September 16, 2009 (UTC) * Well, I've put a message in the sitenotice that the RTE will be disabled on the 19th- I'm more for it being disabled now after fixing up the infoboxes of about 20 pages which had been rearranged because of the RTE- there's no way we would be able to contribute effectively to the wiki if we're always cleaning up infoboxes. So we'll disable the RTE sometime on the 19th (I guess whichever one of us is on first can do it) and hopfully all those problems will be gone :) Also well done on the work with the Themes portal- it really seems to have payed off :) And Category:Check piececount appears to be working with new pages- 1401 LEGO Basic Set came up in the category (it was since fixed), but 10182 Café Corner still hasn't shown up yet 02:33, September 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: 2010 sets * Thanks. I had found some of them before, but it's nice to see all of them together. Really looking forward to Atlantis now.... :), 22:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor * Hi, I was wondering if you knew how to turn off this rich text editor- I've had a look around and can't seem to find a a way to turn it off. If you know how to, it would be really appreciated if you could do so. If not, I'll be taking a leave of absence for a few days very soon, but I'll keep trying to find out how to switch it off after that. Thanks, 11:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ** Thanks for the information- I'll keep track of the forum then, and if there still isn't a solution when I'm back I'll contact Wikia and see if we can turn it off, unless you wanted to contact them before. Thanks again :) 06:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) *** Just letting you know the RTE has now been disabled 02:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Usersig Hi, I was wondering if you could make me a signature like yours, except with blue and green. It would be highly appreciated. 9legoboy9 11:05, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Banhammer Please block IP , he has been crating spam pages and removing content. Also, archive your talk page :P Thanks, [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk) 19:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for not responding, grade 6 is hard for me, and I have not got much time to stay here. Thanks for making me a signature, though. I felt that if everybody has one I should too, but I didn't have experience doing it, so I contacted you. Thanks a lot! 9legoboy9 20:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) EMERGENCY!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I HAVE BEEN HACKED! I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO CHANGE YOUR PASSWORD! CONTACT ALL THE USERS! TELL THEM TO CHANGE THEIR PASSWORDS! CODE RED! Search menu * Hi LegOtaku, I was wondering if you knew anything about what happened to the small drop-down menu that we used to have when typing text into the search box (example from another wiki shown in image). I used to find this really helpful, and one day it just disappeared. I've had a look through some mediawiki files and couldn't find anything, and just wanted to know if you knew of any code stopping it or if you had any idea as to which file I should be looking at to see if there's something there from stopping this from coming up. Thanks :) 03:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ** No, it appears to be just this wiki, and it's been like it for ages. But thanks anyway- it's good to know that it's definitely just me and not wikia-wide so I can get a better idea of where to look 10:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) FA Criteria * We now have a +4 score for 5 out of the 6 suggested FA criteria (+3 for the other), so do you think we should think about closing the forum soon and adding this criteria to the FA pages? 07:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ** Ok then, sounds good :) 11:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Better name I will start a forum on it, and think up some better names while I am at it :) 13:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: RC patrol * Hi, enabling this feature sounds good to me- but would we make it for admins only or for every user? And I recently came across your new page patrol article, and it looks to be fairly helpful, however I'm not quite sure on the color scheme- are the white articles admin-created and the yellow others, or is it the case of patrolled/unpatrolled, and if it is, how do you mark it as patrolled? I can't seem to find a patrolled link anywhere. Thanks, 23:41, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ** Keep the RC patrol restricted to admins for now seems like the best option to me too, then we can see later if it should be expanded all users after a test. And thanks very much for the NPP explanation, I'll be sure to go through patrolling the new pages from now on :) 08:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes * Hey, just noticed you changed , and was wondering if it would be ok to keep the original main background color- it was voted in with that color after all, and would differentiate a bit more with the newpages userbox. Also I guess since new pages patrol is restricted to admins it would be all right to just put the userbox in without votes. But the new image for them looks great :) 09:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ** Thanks! New admin image looks good too- much more relevant than a brick- feel free to change it 09:43, October 24, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Part Wiki I think we should make this a wiki, so we can bring our part pages there. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) NOSUBST and Other A few things. First, you should really use the NOSUBST template in your sig. Just change it from whatever it is to . This will make it much nicer :). Also, you should archive your talk page XD. 15:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Block Please block IP 208.107.210.180 for one day. He has been warned once, and created this spam page. Thanks, 20:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I always find it customary with this wikis policies to block a user/IP after two bad edits, but if you insist... 20:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC)